kz7fandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race: Design Challenge VII
Keepcopz's TAR Design Challenge is part of the seventh installment of the reality television game show, The Amazing Race: Design Challenge, which is based on the original American version of the show. Keepcopz's Design includes his race route made for twelve teams of two who are in a pre-existing personal relationship as they race around the world to win US$1,000,000. In this season, there is the 'Twist' called Fan VS Favorite which involved six returning racers to race with six superfans for the win. The show aired on RFF's TAR Fantasy Board. Best Friends and Returning Racers from Season 26, Blair Townsend & Hayley Keel were the winners of this race. Production Production and Development This season spanned a little over 50,000 miles (80,000 kms), while racing across 6 continents, 10 countries and more than 30 cities, with first time visits to Palau, Angola and the Caribbean island nation of Saint Lucia. Along the race, teams found themselves descending down into the Temple of The Doom under rapid Pacific Ocean in Palau, partake in the crazy water war in Thailand, visit the scenic Mirror of God in Bolivia and free fall 15,000 meters from the helicopter into Franz Josef Glacier in New Zealand. Result The following teams participated in the Race, each listed along with their placements in each leg and relationships as identified by the program. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television, owing to the inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racer. # "Fan Versus Favorite!" - Mona (Mae Hong Son & Songkhla, Thailand) # "Have You Taken Your Chill Pill This Morning?" - Robbie (Male, Maldives) # "Oh, I'm Sorry You Think We Ran The Amazing Charity Rally." - Clair (Melbourne, Australia) # "I Really Wish They Dropped Them Into The Mariana." - Alison (Managua & Masaya, Nicaragua) # "This Race Is Frigging Rigged." - Spencer (La Paz & Uyuni, Bolivia) # "I Don't Need You Anymore." - Emily (Skeleton Coast National Park, Angola) # "Clearly, You Don't Seem To Know Where Your Place is." - Clair (Antwerp & Brussels, Belgium) # "The Return of Captain Obvious." - Hayley (Kigali, Rwanda) # "How To End Your Race For Dummies." - Mona (Manama, Bahrain) # "Million Dollars Footstep" - Blair (Tromso, Norway) # "It's Our Time To Shine." - Alison (Castries, Saint Lucia) # "I Trust You But I Trust Me More." - Clair (Chicago, Illinois) Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. * Leg 1 - An Express Pass. Special Race Advantage that allow team to skip a task and get their next clue directly. * Leg 2 - 5,000 US$ each. * Leg 3 - A trip for two to Auckland, New Zealand. * Leg 4 - 5,000 US$ each. * Leg 5 - A trip for two to Lisbon, Portugal. * Leg 6 - A trip for two to Naha, Japan. * Leg 7 - A trip for two to Victoria, Seychelles. * Leg 8 - 10,000 US$ each. * Leg 9 - A trip for two to Bern, Switzerland. * Leg 10 - A trip for two to Easter Island, Chile. * Leg 11 - No prize given. (Keep On Racing Pit Stop) * Leg 12 - 1,000,000 US$ Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Thailand) Leg 2 (Thailand → Maldives) Leg 3 (Maldives → Australia) Leg 4 (Australia → Nicaragua) Leg 5 (Nicaragua → Bolivia) Leg 6 (Bolivia → Angola) Leg 7 (Angola → Belgium → Luxembourg) Leg 8 (Luxembourg → Rwanda) Leg 9 (Rwanda → Bahrain) Leg 10 (Bahrain → Norway) Leg 11 (Norway → Saint Lucia) Leg 12 (Saint Lucia → United States) __FORCETOC__